Last Christmas
by liesunheardof
Summary: Last Christmas Draco gave Harry a present a sign of his affections. But Harry wasn't wearing it. This year Draco sees Harry again. Will Draco get his dream come true now or is he bound for constant heartache? HarryDraco slash don't like don't read.


Disclaimer: Song isn't mine. Characters aren't mine. Just playing.

Warnings: Slash. Some kissing. Swearing.

A/n: I was listening to Ashley Tisdale's "Last Christmas" and the idea just popped into my head. Ok note, I know that Ashley Tisdale just covered the song. I listened to Wham! the original version. I'm just saying I was listening to Ashley's version. But of course since it's Christmas my story has a happy ending. Sorry for not updating my other stories. School has been an utter bitch of a late, and my mind has gone totally blank for ideas.

* * *

**Last Christmas**

_I've always hated Christmas. The gift giving, the warm fuzzy feelings that the holiday is associated with, especially the love confessions it was enough to make me hurl. Every year was the same; my parents giving me things they thought I would want trying to make amends for not being there. I hated it; I didn't want gifts bought with the intent of pacifying me, or trying to relieve the guilt of not being loving parents. I didn't want the sympathy, nor did I want them to pretend we were a loving family. We were far from it, father throwing himself into his work or maybe his new mistress, mother going on shopping sprees or with her current boy toy of the month. Their attempts were sad and revolting, it was always the same year after year spending Christmas morning at home and then making excuses to leave before anything dramatic happened._

_Winter breaks were looked upon with scorn and distaste. I sometimes wondered why I just didn't stay at Hogwarts during that time to avoid all the guilt gifts and fake love. All my Christmases were horrible beyond belief. As the years progressed I hated the holiday more and more, but the worst was last Christmas. _

_I don't know when or how I fell in love with the boy who didn't die, it just happened. I was afraid and I was angered at myself. I couldn't believe that I feel in love, and with the boy who made my life seemingly more unbearable. I didn't want to believe it, but I wasn't one for self-denial. I realized I harbored feelings for him around the month of his birthday. I was afraid of rejection just like any other sane human being, so I hid it for months before I had a lapse of judgement. I decided to confess my feelings for the boy who wouldn't stay dead on Christmas by sending him a gift with a letter. So I went shopping for something special, I spent three hours around muggle London till I found this quaint jewelry store. I stepped in and found the perfect gift, it was a necklace. The pendant was a phoenix ascending, it was wrought in platinum and the phoenix's eyes were rubies. The detail on it was exquisite, simple yet elegant. The price was a bit steep but it wasn't something I couldn't afford. I bought it and then wrapped it in a box with my confession of love. _

_I was panicking and thinking I shouldn't send it a few days before Christmas, but Pansy was at the manor and she decided that if I wasn't going to do it she would. And she did. I felt so stupid, I kept on asking her what if he didn't like it or what if he didn't like me; those kinds of questions. Pansy the dear just told me to relax and if he didn't like the gift or me it didn't matter because I had her and Blaise. I laughed lightly and nodded my consent. _

_I sought him out a few days later trying to find out if he was wearing it but when I saw him he wasn't. I accepted that as my rejection, he didn't return my affections. Pansy and Blaise were there with me and they started to try to comfort me, I just shrugged it off and told them I would be fine and I had expected Potter to reject me. After all he wasn't homosexual and even if he were he wouldn't have feelings for his rival of six years. Pansy and Blaise just looked at me with sad eyes and said if you're sure. _

_Truth be told I was feeling a bit numb when I saw him. It wasn't till I got home when I finally assessed the situation. It hurt a lot. I wasn't the type to bare my heart open to people and when I did I got broken in pieces. It was just proof to the one most important rule that my father had beat into me; Malfoys don't fall in love. Never ever fall in love Draco he would say time after time. I broke it and it broke my heart in the process. I felt increasingly idiotic and oddly vulnerable that Christmas. _

_I spent it trying to forget the rejection and the pain. But this just made me hate the holiday even more. All it did was bring me heartbreak and sadness. God knows I didn't need to feel even more but apparently the gods were fucking with me yet again. _

Draco sighed and closed his journal. He got up stretched and yawned. Draco looked at the time and saw it was almost time for Pansy's Christmas party. He didn't really feel like going considering he hated everything the holiday stood for, but if he didn't Pansy would have his head. He called "Blinky!"

His house elf appeared and replied "Yes, Master Draco."

Draco said "Prepare a bath for me please. I have to get ready for Pansy's party." Blinky nodded and cracked away to prepare his bath. Draco walked to his wing of the house and went in his wardrobe to find the outfit he bought for the occasion. Taking the articles of clothing out of his bag he laid them on his bed scrutinizing them. He didn't know why he bought an all white outfit but it looked nice so what the heck he thought. Blinky cracked in and told him that his bath was prepared. Walking to the bathroom Draco wondered why Pansy had insisted on him going to her little soiree. After all she knew how much he detested the holiday.

After finishing his bath he magically dried his hair and put on the all white outfit. He finished buttoning the shirt up and went to look in the full-length magical mirror his godfather gave him. The mirror whistled and said "You look hot honey." Draco smirked slightly and looked at himself. The shirt draped his shoulders and clung to his body making him look slightly feminine, however the silver stitching accented his eyes and silvery-blond hair. His pants hung on his hips hugging his arse and accentuated his slender figure. Draco nodded and then turned to put on his cloak of white velvet lined with fur.

Taking one last look in the mirror, he then walked to the parlor and took a handful of floo powder and stepped in threw the powder in the fire saying Zabini mansion. A few seconds later he popped out of Pansy and Blaise's fireplace into the floo room. Pansy walked in and seeing Draco cooed and said, "You look wonderful Draco darling."

Draco laughed and replied by hugging her and saying " You look radiant yourself." Pansy gushed with pleasure and snapped her fingers gesturing to the house elf that appeared to take Draco's cloak. Ushering him out of the room she started to talk about the decorations and the food that was being served tonight. Draco interrupted her and asked, "I know you and Blaise love me and all Pansy but did you have to invite me. You know how much I hate Christmas."

Pansy turned around and said sharply "You will not be alone on Christmas Draco. I will not have it. I will make you like this holiday even if it kills me. The Christmases at Malfoy Manor cannot be compared with spending time with people who actually love you." Draco smiled sadly remembering the Christmases he spent with his parents and the Christmas last year. He sighed and continued to let her speak about the people she invited and old friends who he didn't bother keeping in contact with. He wasn't really paying attention until he heard her say something about singing.

"What?" Draco yelped.

Pansy smiled evilly and said, "Yes singing Draco. That way you get to show off that lovely voice of yours."

"Oh no. No way in sodding hell Pansy am I going to sing in front of former classmates from school. No. Absolutely not." Draco declared.

Pansy just continued to smile and said "Draco Malfoy you are going to sing unless you want everyone to know your little secret of how those so called "bruises" came to be. You do remember that guy correct."

"You wouldn't dare." Draco hissed.

"Please that's like saying I'm a Gryffindor Draco darling." Pansy said smirking. Draco boxed in a corner nodded his consent tiredly. Pansy patted him on the shoulder saying, "Don't worry Draco. It's not going to be bad." Draco just sighed again.

They came to the ballroom where the party was being held and he saw Blaise telling some house elves to distribute the mistletoe around. Blaise seeing Draco stopped talking and ran over to hug Draco and said, "So I see Pansy convinced you to sing huh." Draco just nodded his head sighing dramatically. Blaise laughed and tugged his wife into a kiss murmuring in her ear "Good job love." Pansy giggled and kissed him on the cheek.

Draco theatrically vomited and said, "Get a room already for god sakes. Already three years married and still acting like newlyweds. Urgh, how disgusting."

Blaise laughed and said, "You're just jealous that you have no one Draco." Draco laughed with him but inside he flinched remembering the Christmas before.

Pansy remembering that also just clapped her hands to get their attention and said, "The guests should be arriving soon. Let's go greet them shall we." Walking toward the twin doors Blaise opened them and they saw carriages with the guests in them coming through the gates. Draco wondered whom Pansy invited; after all he wasn't paying any attention to her rambling earlier.

One by one the carriages stopped in front of the doors to let the people inside get off. Draco saw old classmates from Slytherin such as Millicent Bulstrode and Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott, and Marcus Flint. Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs also. He was surprised that Pansy had even invited Gryffindors. But the biggest surprise was when he saw Harry Potter with his two friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Once they had finished greeting all the guests he turned toward Pansy and said half-yelling and whispering "What the hell is he doing here? You didn't tell me he was on the guest list."

Pansy smiled and replied " If I had told you then you wouldn't have shown up. So I didn't."

"You're evil." Draco hissed at her. Then turned to Blaise and said, "Your wife is a conniving little bitch."

Blaise laughed and said, " I know Draco. I know. At least your not married to her." Draco laughed as Pansy swatted at him.

She turned on Blaise and said "No sex for you tonight. You can also sleep in one of the guest bedrooms." Huffing she turned and left the two men in front of the doors.

Draco laughed at Blaise and said, "Thank god I burned the marriage contract between Pansy and I." Blaise on the other hand wasn't laughing, he ran after Pansy trying to apologize. Draco lightly chuckled and went to get a drink.

Two hours later and only one drink later Pansy went up on the stage and said "I thought having some of the guests come up and sing would be fun so I give our first volunteer of the night, Draco Malfoy!" Draco blanched and glared daggers at her hoping she somehow die from it. But she didn't; however Draco wasn't budging, until Pansy gave him a look that conveyed "if you don't do this all your dirty secrets will be known by everyone in this room". Draco immediately left his drink on the bar and walked toward the stage. Once he was up the steps Pansy announced "The song Draco will be singing is "Last Christmas" originally sung by Ashley Tisdale. So ladies and gentlemen please give Draco a round of applause." With that Pansy gave Draco the microphone and she went down the stairs into her husband's waiting arms. Draco gave them a sneer and waited for the band to start playing. Hearing the drums and guitars he let his voice carry through the microphone singing the first few lines of the song.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone  
I'll give it to someone special_

Draco continued to sing slightly swaying his hips to the music. He poured his heart into this song, knowing why Pansy chose it. His eyes roamed the room looking into the faces of the guests.

_Once bitten and twice shy  
I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby, do you recognize me?  
Well it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me  
Happy Christmas_

_I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying "I love you", I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kissed me now, I know you'd fool me again_

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

He didn't let his eyes stop roaming the room till his met Potter's green ones, then he closed them. He let the lyrics affect him and so he sang with more emotion than ever. He hoped that no one save Pansy and Blaise knew why he was singing this song. After all the Potter had rejected him and it hurt. This song had just served to remind him to never love again.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
Special  
Yea yea _

_A crowded room, friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you, and your soul of ice  
I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on_

_A face on a lover  
with a fire in her heart  
A man under cover  
but you tore me apart  
Now I've found a real love  
you'll never fool me again_

_  
Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special _

Draco now knew better then to bare his heart open to someone. His heart hurt singing this song. He could feel some tears trying to leak out of his eyes. But he continued to sing with his eyes closed. Nearing the last lines of the song he poured all the emotions he felt last Christmas into the end.

_Last Christmas, I gave you my heart  
But the very next day you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special  
I'll give it to someone special_

He opened his eyes once he heard the guests' applause. He bowed and then walked down the steps. He heard Pansy and Blaise murmur compliments, but at that very moment the room felt stifling so he turned and exited toward the gardens. What he didn't notice was that a certain pair of green eyes was following his every step off and on the stage.

**Harry's POV**

Harry was surprised that Draco was going to sing. He thought Draco looked even better than before considering he had just seen him last year. When he heard Draco's voice his attention was captured. His eyes never left that slender figure on the stage. The swaying of Draco's hips aroused him, much to his embarrassment.

Once Draco had finished singing he wanted to follow him. Making excuses to Hermione and Ron he quietly followed Draco out to the gardens. He wasn't surprised by his reaction towards Draco. He finally figured out that his obsession toward Draco was because he was in love with the former prince of Slytherin. But before he had figured that out his immense attraction toward Draco had freaked him out just a tad bit. It took Hermione's logical thinking to finally help him figure it out. Hermione had called him as dense as a log. Harry knew he was dense back in Hogwarts. Who could blame him being who he was? But being dense when out of Hogwarts and after the defeat of Voldemort was just plain humiliating.

Letting his thoughts stray he didn't know he had found Draco until he tripped on Draco, bringing them both down with him on top. He just stared at Draco's face fascinated by how Draco could look so feminine yet masculine at the same time. He continued to stare until he heard Draco's voice clearing saying "I didn't know you liked me this much Potter. Rather forceful aren't we." Harry jumped up embarrassed and held out a hand to help Draco up.

"I'm so sorry." He muttered blushing bowing his head. He moved his eyes upwards and saw he had ruined Draco's all white ensemble.

Feeling guilty he started to dust Draco off, until Draco said, "You know Potter there is the spell called scourify." Harry again blushed and murmured the spell on Draco, watching the effects immediately clean him up. He was about to open his mouth again to apologize but Draco held up a hand and said, "I get it. You're sorry. No need to say it more than once."

"What are you doing out here anyhow Potter? Afraid I'm going to disappear or something," Draco said.

"Yes. I mean no, no I mean yes." Harry said hand flying over his mouth. He didn't mean to say yes.

Draco looked up surprised and questioned "Did you say yes Potter?" Harry sighed and nodded his head. Draco eyes widened and he quietly asked "Why? Its not like I'm some elusive snitch you want to capture, am I?"

"You are. Always running out of my fingers whenever I get close enough to wrap them around you." Shit, he let his mouth run again.

Draco's eyes blinked a bit more than usual before he said, "I have reasons to why I run. Not that it concerns you anyhow."

"Yes, it does. I'm getting tired of this chasing game Draco," again with the mouth saying things before his brain caught up.

"What game Potter? I don't remember playing any sort of game with you," he said as calmly as possible, but his heart was beating fast.

Harry tried to calmly and rationally to talk himself out of this but his heart and mouth had different ideas. " This game, Draco where I sometimes see you and walk over to talk to you but then you suddenly disappear before I even get near you. This game, Draco where you keep teasing me with your body language but when I get near you it turns into a defensive stance." With that had been said Harry stepped closer and wrapped his fingers around Draco's wrists. Draco just stood there surprised and shocked unable to process the last few words that came out of Harry's mouth. Harry taking advantage of this leaned down and whispered into his ear "Will you finally stop running? Can I finally catch you? Will you let me?" Draco just let his mind process the words replaying them in his mind to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. But before he had a chance to respond Harry bent down and lightly pressed his lips to Draco's. Letting them lie there for a few seconds he tentatively stuck out his tongue to gently lick Draco's lips asking for permission to deepen the kiss.

Draco granted him permission, slightly opening his lips giving him entrance to his mouth. Slipping his tongue in Harry swept through Draco's mouth touching inch and reveling in the taste of it. Pulling away he felt intoxicated, as if Draco's taste was a drug he had an addiction for after the first sampling. Hearing Draco pant he blinked, breaking out of his lust filled haze. He lifted his hand and gently dragged his fingers down Draco's cheek marveling how soft his skin felt. Harry gently kissed his cheekbone and whispered " Will you finally be mine?"

Slowly nodding his head Draco answered " Yes. Yours forever. Right?"

Harry's eyes lit up like fireflies and nodded "Forever and ever. Even if you didn't want me anymore I'd still chase you," kissing Draco again on the lips.

Draco smiled beatifically saying, "I'd never stop wanting you." Harry laughed and picked Draco up and spun him around until they were both dizzy.

Draco finally got his dream come true. The whereabouts of the necklace could wait, because now he had the thing he wished for, holding him forever.

* * *

A/n: Review pretty please. Hate or love it. I don't care just tell me. 


End file.
